With You
by Kittehkat432
Summary: A walk with Jason leads to questions with her friends, Aria and Jason


Mr. Fitz was becoming more of the proper name for my so called boyfriend, for once I couldn't see myself living in his double life. I wanted normal, I wanted to go out on a date like what was promised to me. I mean a kiss at Hollis when my dad wasn't there, wasn't how I wanted this to go. I was walking along the road texting, nothing from any of the girls- or my crazy stalker _A._

"Aria!" I heard a voice call and I turned around with a smile on my face, a real one as opposed to the one I had given my boyfriend about an hour ago. Jason was different, so different from everyone else. It really made me mad that my friends thought he was the bad guy. Everyone had hated on Toby and look, Spencer's with him. Not that Toby couldn't remember anything from the night that Ali died like Jason.

"Hey Jason" I put my phone in my pocket, no need to text anyone when I could have a perfectly fine conversation right? Every time I saw Jason I thought of the pink hair everyone else seemed to talk about, but him. He liked it? He liked how no one ever knew what I was doing. Out of all the girls, I hadn't been attacked that much and out of all the girls, I had to least drama besides Mike and his new get-up. No more teacher drama, I wasn't looking for trouble. I tried not to at least.

"Nice to see you, what brings you out tonight?" Could I say boy trouble? Or no. I could trust Jason right? He could trust me with that dark secret that I told my friends. I wish I hadn't of told them what Jason was going through- I wish we could keep our secrets hiden.

"Thinking" I stated "How about you?"

"The same thing" Jason started to walk with me, "Are you thinking about Mike?"

"A little bit, I don't know why he had to do that" I was trying so hard to understand Mike and be the big sister, but it was difficult when he put his headphones in his ears and just... vanished. "It was useless things, I think he was planning on running away"

"I know the feeling" Jason sighed "but running away doesn't make it better" That's what I liked about Jason, how he had gone through this and turned out deccent. He gave me some kind of hope for Mike, Jason had surrvied Alison's death, Mike could live through My mom and dad and whatever else was giving him problems.

"Thank You" I felt like I always ended up saying Thank You to him. "You've really helped me a lot lately, I don't think I could have done it without you. Trying to keep my brother out of trouble, it's a big help" Jason just smiled, and then we walked a little more. He grabbed my hand at one point, I thought it was friendly and because it was dark no one would see it. Or so I thought until a group of three girls, laughing a little bit and gossiping saw us.

"Aria, What are you doing?" Spencer asked me, stopping. Giving me one of those looks that meant somehow I would never hear the end of that. I was with the enemy, the next target that gets to be accused of killing Ali!

"We're talking" I said with that hopelessly terrified look on my face "Jason" I nodded my head and he smiled and walked off. I hope I didn't hurt his feelings.

"Talking with Jason? What's the matter with you!" Spencer started in and Emily looked down at her feet like she wanted to say something but didn't, I prepared myself for Hanna's mean comment.

"He's a friend, No different from Emily being friends with Toby when he looked guilty"

"I can't believe you're bringing Toby into this! Jason killed Alison!" Spencer was yelling now, like I was the one at wrong here.

"I'm sorry, but last time we thought someone killed Alison we were wrong. The time before that was your boyfriend, I'm not dating Jason. He helped Mike out and I owe him" Esp. when you guys think he's guilty.

"We can't be doing this" Emily finally spoke up "We can't fight" She was right, but I could tell Spencer wasn't done yet. I turned the other direction of the group and ran to catch up with Jason. I caught up to him, apologizing for what happened back there.

"I get it, they don't like me." Jason never really cared what we thought when we were younger, we were just Ali's puppets. A game. "Let's go do something crazy"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's go dye your hair or something" I took him up on that offer, I needed to let loose again. I need to be Aria the girl that I was before Ali died, her death changed me but her brother... He was making me ME again.


End file.
